monsterhunterfandomcom_de-20200214-history
Zinogre/Lebensweise
Taxonomie Der Zinogre ist als Reißzahnwyvern klassifiziert und ist - zusammen mit seiner in der Tundra beheimateten Unterart, dem Höllen-Zinogre - das einzige Monster dieser Gruppe. Verbreitung Der Zinogre bevorzugt offene und zum Teil auch felsige Gebiete, wie die Ödnis-Insel oder die Nebelgipfel, kann jedoch selten auch in bewaldeten Regionen, wie zum Beispiel dem Immerwald gefunden werden. Dadurch, dass er hauptsächlich in klimatisch neutralen Gebieten beheimatet ist, kann sein Körper sich nicht an extreme Hitze oder Kälte gewöhnen, wodurch es für den Zinogre unmöglich ist, im Vulkan oder der Tundra zu überleben. Stellung in der Nahrungskette, Ernährung Als einer der Spitzenjäger muss der Zinogre recht hoch in der Nahrungskette stehen und nur die Flugwyvern Rathian und Rathalos, der Dämonjho und der Drachenältester Amatsu könnten ihm zum Verhängnis werden. Doch trotz Konkurrenz mit solch gewaltigen Wyvern, weiß der Zinogre sich zu ernähren und so seiner Art das Überleben zu sichern. Er ernährt sich hauptsächlich von Vogelwyvern, wie Gargwas und teilweise auch Qurupecos, jedoch wird auch häufig die Reißzahnbestie Arzuros zu seiner Beute. In den Ödnis-Inseln trifft der Zinogre auf weitere Jäger, wie den Lagiacrus und dessen Unterart, den Königs-Ludroth, Plesioth, teilweise auch Brachydios und alle weiteren oben bereits genannten Monster. In diesem Jagdgebiet muss der Zinogre also mit mehr Feinden zurecht kommen, als in seinen anderen Lebensräumen und wird deshalb wahrscheinlich auch seltener dort gesichtet. Biologische Anpassung Der Zinogre hat ein sehr wolfsähnliches Auftreten und einen kräftigen Körperbau, vergleichbar mit dem einer Großkatze: Muskulöse Vorder- und Hinterbeine und einen sonst eher flinken und gewichtslosen Körper. Es besitzt eine überraschende Agilität für ein so großes Monster, ähnlich dem Nargacuga, was er für die Jagd und allgemein Angriffe ausnutzen und somit die Gegner überraschen kann. Der Zinogre hat sehr scharfe und mächtige Krallen an seinen Vordergliedmaßen, die verwendet werden, um einen einzelnen tödlichen Schlag auf Beute oder Jäger auszuführen. Für Wissenschaftler stellen vor allem diese ein Rätsel dar, da die Klauen ihre Form und Länge je nach Gemütszustand des Zinogres verändern können.http://monsterhunter.wikia.com/wiki/Zinogre_Ecology Whenever they become enraged their claws somehow change shape and the reason for this greatly puzzles scientists. Ähnlich dem Lagiacrus, kontrolliert der Zinogre eine gewaltige Menge an elektrischer Energie, welche er ebenfalls im Kampf einsetzt. Sobald der Reißzahn-Wyvern seinen Körper unter Strom setzt, befinden sich Donnerkäfer in auf oder nah an seinem Körper. Es wird angenommen, dass diese dem Zinogre als Energiequelle dienen und die elektrische Energie aufrecht erhalten. Ebenso ist bekannt, dass die Hauptbeute des Zinogres, die Gargwas, Donnerkäfer fressen und der Zinogre somit eine nicht gerade unwesentlichen Rolle im Überleben eines solchen Käfers darstellt. Macht dieser Jagd auf ein Gargwa oder eine Herde von Gargwas, sind die Donnerkäfer in der Nähe des Zinogres sicher. Es wird angenommen, dass Donnerkäfer nur blau leuchten, wenn sie sich einem Zinogre angeschlossen haben; denn normalerweise besitzen sie eine gelbliche Färbung. Sollte ein Zinogre durch eine zu hohe Menge Strom in seinem Körper, im Kampf oder einfache Altersschwäche sterben, werden die Donnerkäfer dies bemerken und sich einen neuen Beschützer suchen.Sequenz beim Sterben eines Zinogres, während er noch elektrische Energie in seinem Körper hat. Verhalten Das Verhalten des Zinogres ähnelnd Wölfen sehr stark, nicht nur darin, dass ihr Heulen exakt wie das eines solchen Raubtieres klingt. Der gravierendste Unterschied jedoch ist, dass die Reißzahn-Wyvern Einzelgänger sind und keine Rudel bilden. Laut Augenzeugen jedoch, bilden Zinogre-Paare mit Jungen eine Herde, um diese besser beschützen zu können. Vor allem die Weibchen werden in dieser Zeit jegliche Bedrohung - sei sie noch so klein - aggressiv angreifen und nicht damit aufhören, bis diese entweder vertrieben oder getötet wurde.http://monsterhunter.wikia.com/wiki/Zinogre_Ecology According to eyewitnesses adult Zinogre make herds and raise their young. During this period of time it is ill-advised to go hunting Zinogre as the adults will aggressively attack any intruders getting too close to their offspring. Zinogre Ecology Kategorie:Lebensweise